


A Thousand Years

by SnowFairies1030



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Human Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pidge shows up in the end, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Pidge (Voltron), lowkey hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFairies1030/pseuds/SnowFairies1030
Summary: I've loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more





	

It was a cool summer afternoon. Keith stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out into the distance. It was late, the sun was just starting to set. The sky was painted with orange and pink hues. Keith closed his eyes, just as the wind blew through his hair. 

"What are you thinking about?"

A soft voice made Keith open his eyes. He looked to his side just as Lance walked up to him, joining him at the edge of the cliff. Lance smiled at him and Keith let a small smile form on his lips in return as he turned his head back to the view of the sun. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Keith asked. Lance let out a chuckle in response. 

"It seems like I've been crowding your thoughts lately, huh?" Lance asked, nudging Keith who simply rolled his eyes.

"Can you blame me?" 

"No." Lance looking at the sunset Keith was drawn to. "I feel the same the way." 

Keith looked at Lance who turned and looked at him. Lance held out his hand. Keith smiled again, taking his hand and interlocking their fingers together. It was a nostalgic feeling. Lance's soft hands in his calloused, hundreds of years old hands. Keith loved the feeling. He missed it more than he realized. 

"How are you doing?" 

Keith blinked. He had become lost in his thoughts again. It seemed to be happening more often lately. He wasn't surprised, it was summer after all. Lance's favorite season. 

"I've gotten better." Keith turned his gaze to the sky. "But it's not I can just forget, you know?"

"I don't want you to forget. Heck, I would be devastated if you forget. At the same time...I just want you to be happy." 

"I am." Keith looked into Lance's blue eyes. "You make me happy." 

Lance frowned, looking at the ground.

"I haven't done a good job of making you happy lately." 

"Lance." Keith reached out, putting his hand on Lance's cheek, making Lance look at him. "You've made me happier than anyone ever could. Trust me. There's nothing that makes me happier than thinking about you. Yeah, I may get sad sometimes but you also make me smile. My heart does somersaults thinking about your smile. It does back-flips imaging your laugh. Lance, you make me happy more than you could ever make me cry. I'm at home when I'm with you."

Keith felt the tears fall onto his hand. They were Lance's tears. Lance put his hand on top of Keith's. Soft as ever. He leaned over, kissing Keith's forehead. Keith closed his eyes. He heard Lance's whisper. A voice that could make him smile, laugh and cry all at the same time. A voice he missed hearing every day. A voice he'd never forget.

"I love you."

"Hey." A hand touched Keith's shoulder. 

Keith opened his eyes. The sun was setting. He turned to look at the owner of the hand.

"You alright, Keith?" Pidge asked. Keith could see the worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keith looked back at the setting sun. "I just-I can't believe it's been a thousand years since he's been gone."

"Seems like it was just yesterday we were groaning at his stupid jokes." Pidge recalled, smiling lightly at the memory. Keith smiled as well. 

"Yeah." Keith looked at his hand, opening and closing them a few times. He let out a sigh, glancing at the sun one more time before looking at Pidge. "Let's go back."

Pidge looked at him, eyes widened in surprise, "Y-You sure? I mean, the sun hasn't gone down yet."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've watched the sunset every day every summer after he died as a way of never forgetting him, you know? As a way of remembering how we would watch the sunset together, just so I could feel close with him again. And I guess, maybe, I feel like I'm trying to hold on to something too hard, you know?"

"You're moving on?" 

"Lance was special. He made feel something no one else will come close to making me feel ever again. I'm not forgetting about him. I never could, I never will but I think that maybe I shouldn't go making myself sad every time summer comes around and every time the rain falls down. I think...I think that's what Lance would want. He wants me to happy. He makes me happy but I just think he wants more happiness in my life."

"Yeah, I think he'd liked that. So no more sunsets?"

"Maybe once in a while, scratch that, definitely once in a while but not every day. Yeah, I'm going to move on."

"I'm happy to hear that." Pidge smiled at Keith. "I'm sure Lance owuld too."

"Yeah..Let's watch a movie. I haven't seen those in a few hundred years."

Pidge laughed, "Please, you were crying over "A Walk to Remember" just a decade ago." 

Keith turned red, "I wasn't crying! I just had something stuck in my eye!"

Pidge rolled her eyes, walking towards the car, "That's the oldest excuse in the book, Keith."

Keith sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Just get in the car." He groaned as Pidge laughed once more. 

Looking back at the sun one more time, Keith smiled. 

"Thanks, Lance. I love you too." 

"Hurry your flat ass, Keith!" Pidge called from the car. 

"My ass is amazing, shut up!" Keith yelled back, running to the car. 

Keith smiled again. It was almost like he could hear his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I hope you guys liked this!! Inspired by A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. It's a really pretty song every if you don't watch/don't like Twilight (like me). Scream at/with me @ilikelancealot on tumblr!


End file.
